Hinata is Mine!
by KabeHinata-lover2
Summary: Hinata tries to keep her clothes on her body. Easier said than done. So many Bishies Handsome guys ! XD And they are all for Hinata D: Can she handle them? Prince is getting too attached to Hinata, and Hinata is getting too attached to Prince as well


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or 1/2 Prince

Note: I have pictures of 1/2 Prince characters on my profile here in fanfiction! :D they are soooo handsome! XD

Hinata is walking around naked! D: Noooooooooooooo!

…

…

…

"How did my hair grow out this long?" Hinata asked herself as she watched her reflection on the river. It was so strange. Her hair only reached her mid-back two days ago.

Hinata stood up and her mid-thigh hair swayed with the wind. She had to continue moving if she want to get help from Prince—the famous overlord of Infinite City—. She don't know anything about Prince, but by the way the people she passed by were talking about him, he gave the impression of being a very powerful—and a very handsome—person. Hinata had high hopes of him knowing how to help her find her way back to Konoha.

Hinata picked up her large black cloak and put on its hoddie which covers her whole face. She had a reason for covering herself from head to toe, you know! Of course, the hoddie had a sliced cut at the part opposite her nose to allow her to breath. A big, black cone hat was then put on top of her head, blocking the view of half of her face. Then, just like the swift ninja she is, she disappeared with the gust of wind.

…

…

…

"Prince, look out behind you!" Gui shouted as a huge Human-tiger had its sword up in the air, aiming to slash Prince to his death.

Gui rushed to aid his beloved Prince, but five more Human-tigers appeared from behind the bushes and prevented him from running to Prince's side. All of the monsters started aiming attacks at Prince, except for one. Gui prepared himself when one of the monsters concentrated on him. He jumped back to avoid a slash at his mid section. He summoned his pet phoenix and it released a breath of fire at the enemy. The fire fully engulfed the enemy. "That's right! Burn you monster!" After a few seconds, the fire vanished and the monster was still standing there. It blinked twice, not even a scratch on it at all, as if it was not engulfed in fire a few seconds ago!

"Wha–?" Gui exclaimed, horrified. "My pet's fire only inflicted 3 damage?" He looked over at Prince to see how he was doing.

Gui watched Prince dodge an attack, and then another, and another. Prince couldn't even lift his sword because the attacks kept on coming! Prince's expression turned to that of extreme frustration and his bangs swayed gently over his eyes as he avoided each attacks. "Gui, you idiot! I'm being attacked here and you're just standing there!" That was Prince's way of asking Gui for help. For a second, Gui's cheeks burned a little shade of red and his usual idiotic smile broke out of his face. Don't get me wrong, Gui is really handsome, but his idiotic grins always make him look like an idiot =_='

"My dear Prince! You are the epitome of perfection even under dire situations!" Gui declared enthusiastically as he gushed at how awesome and cool Prince was being at that moment. He completely forgot about the monster he was fighting and he barely got away when the monster aimed a slash at him. He once again took a glance to where Prince was, but Prince and the other five monsters were not there…

…

…

…

HInata continued jumping from tree to tree. She was going at a fast rate.

"AHH! Stupid monsters!"

Hinata halted at a branch of a tree after hearing the loud masculine voice.

"Gui, where the hell are you!"

She heard it again. The voice sounded panicked and a little bit breathless. Hinata, being Hinata, couldn't just go and leave a troubled person on his own. So she changed her direction and hastily jumped from tree to tree towards the direction of the voice. Upon arriving where the troubled person was, she noticed five large and bulky figures—with tiger heads and furry orange bodies—attacking on a single person. '_This looks bad_', Hinata thought, her face showing concern and worry. _I shall help this person!_ With the determination that she learned from her dear Naruto, she activated her Byakugan and the next thing happened in a blur, literally.

…

…

…

CLANG!

The sound of metal hitting metal echoed as one of the monsters' metal boots made contact with Prince's armoured stomach, making Prince fell heavily on his armoured buttocks. The same monster slanted its wide sword and started aiming at Prince's neck.

Prince was feeling fear. These monsters were not ordinary monsters. They were very strong. They are NPCs who are involved in the current war between the NPCs and the players of 'Second Life'—a virtual multiplayer role playing game with 99.9% reality rating—.

Prince tried to move, but his body won't budge. He guessed the monster's kick had a paralysing side-effect. _'Damn it!'_ Prince thought as he tightly closed his eyes and anticipated the deletion of his character… _'Any second now… … … Still nothing?... … Any second now… … Hey, what the hell is happening?'_

Prince opened his eyes, and he silently gasped at seeing a cloaked person's back, looming defensively in front of him. _'When did that guy get here?'_ Prince didn't hear anyone coming. He didn't hear anything at all! This person just appeared like that! Prince was pretty amazed and bewildered.

Thud...

Prince jumped a bit at the sudden noise. He looked at the direction of where it came from.

"What the…" Prince whispered in a whole new bewilderment, with his eyes as big as saucers. What he saw was one of the monsters, lying dead on the ground.

Thud…

Thud…

"Huh?" He looked at the direction of the sound again. He gulped. _'This is–'. _Another kind of fear, mixed with astonishment, filled Prince, and it made his body involuntary shake.

Thud…

Thud…

And the remaining two Human-tigers fell and joined their comrades, sprawled and lifeless on the soil.

The cloaked person elegantly straightened from his fighting position. He turned his head to the side, then slowly, he fully turned around to face Prince. He crouched in front of Prince and he quickly used his hand to lift the armour off of Prince and then he poked Prince's stomach. He acted so swiftly, Prince didn't have a chance to react.

Prince gasped and pulled his armour down. "What did you do to m—! Hey… I can move again!" Prince let out a wide grin, but his heart started to flutter when the cloaked person offered a hand to help him stand up. Prince's cheeks burnt red. _'This person… is so strong, unbelievably strong. And yet, he's kind, and gentle. Is he my knight in shining armour?_

If you guys are confused, let me explain. You see, Prince is a player in 'Second Life', which is a virtual reality game. Prince's real self in real life is Feng Xiao Lan—a girl who goes to a college with her twin brother—. To make 'Second Life' seem as real as possible, the players are not allowed to have a sex change in the game, meaning, the sex/gender of a character will automatically adapt the real sex of the player. But because Xiao Lan was the first player who logged on, her character was allowed to have a sex change! :D

"My dear Prince, there you are! Are you alright?" Gui rushed to his beloved Prince and proceeded to check him for injuries.

Gui does not know who Prince is in the real world, but he doesn't care. You see, the guy fell really hard for Prince. Now, Gui was not really homosexual, it was just that, one day, when he was being surrounded by love struck spectators—mostly girls—while playing his harp, Prince's face appeared from the crowd, and his face blushed at seeing Gui's handsome looks, his face showed admiration and attraction towards Gui. And Gui thought he would play a little bit with the boy. But Gui's actions backfired, now he couldn't stop his heart from beating madly for Prince.

"Do not fear my beloved, I brought help! You are safe now!" Gui jumped and wrapped his arms around Prince's head and his legs around Prince's stomach. And just like what Gui said, he brought help. Four of their friends were behind him.

"Grrr" Prince growled lowly. As usual, Prince pampered Gui with punches and kicks in annoyance. "You're so slow! I could have died if the person didn't come and kill those monsters when I was defenceless!" Prince shouted as he continued with his punches.

"Ow, ow, my dear Prince, I'm sorry!"

Prince looked around, he wanted to thank his knight in shining–, I mean the cloaked person, that's right, the cloaked person. He looked very hard for the cloaked person, hoping to see that man again, but he didn't see him. _'He's gone…'_ Prince's face fell and his shoulder sulked, he just wanted to talk to him…

…

…

…

Hinata finally arrived at Infinite City. She felt slightly awkward as some people stared strangely at her while she walked. She believed it was because her attire was very different from that of the cute, daring, lovely, beautiful, cool, and so on attire of the other people. It didn't help that her whole face was strangely covered entirely by a hoddie. Her person simply radiated weirdness and a little bit of creepiness. All the weird stares, she couldn't stand it anymore, so she made a dash towards the biggest building in the city—the castle— and she made it there in no time.

…

…

…

Prince was not in the mood to meet with people who wanted to talk to him, he was still thinking about his knight in— the cloaked person he meant! Argg! Why does he always think of the cloaked person in that way?

Prince hunched his back a little and he pouted because of his inner turmoil. He pressed his fist gently over his chest, attempting to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Okay, let's just get this meeting over with!" Prince announced to no one in particular. Maybe talking to a stranger would get his mind of off his knight in— Arrg! Prince just walked mindlessly towards the meeting room, his temper not getting better at all. "Where is this person who wants to see me?"

"You finally arrived! What took you so long?" Lolidragon—a hidden Game Master(GM) who previously had feelings for Prince, but when Prince told her the he was really a she in the real world, she made herself stop dreaming of the impossible— asked haughtily, with her hands on her hips, and her face looking not so happy at all.

"Did I take that long? Sorry…" Prince was slowly losing his energy because of all the thinking that he was doing.

Lolidragon noticed the tired expression on Prince, and her face softened. She hated seeing Prince like that. All of them who love Prince hated seeing him like that. So vulnerable…

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Prince lazily motioned his hand for Lolidragon to stop her worrying ('cut it out', to put it shortly). He went pass Lolidragon to see who wanted to talk to him, but before he could make another step forward, his eyes bulged and he stood frozen. There, sitting at the large, wooden table, was his knight in shining armour.

The cloaked person seemed to be taken aback at seeing Prince again as well, and to find him to be the overlord of Infinite City nonetheless.

"Prince, he came here to make a deal." Lolidragon said, pertaining to the cloaked person. "He is willing to offer his services to us if we help him find his way home." _'We'll have another fighter on our side as easy as that! I hope he's strong though.' _Lolidragon added in her inner thought.

"Huh?" Prince was speechless. _'He… He… He'll be staying here too! I'm gonna have a heart attack!' _Prince stood comically, his legs bent and spread wide apart, one arm bent and lifted to be in line with his shoulder, the other arm once again was trying to calm his heart, all the while with his twitching eye.

Lolidragon continued informing Prince of what had happened before he arrived. "To measure his… uh—" Lolidragon took out a paper to check the guy's name. "—Hinata's strength, and to know which position he would fit into, we have decided to have him fight with Kenshin in a friendly match."

"What?" Prince's eyes defied the odds at getting wider than they already were. "I didn't approve of that!"

"Too late, Kenshin is already here!" Lolidragon clapped her hands and smiled, trying to appear innocent. She just wanted to see the weird guy fight because he looks really intimidating and strong, so she went right away and made everyone agree to her idea of him and Kenshin in a friendly match.

…

…

…

Hinata stood on the concrete ground outside the castle with this guy called Kenshin. They are waiting to receive the 'go' signal before starting the fight. As they waited, Hinata looked at the corner where Prince was standing. He was still arguing with Lolidragon. And there was also another cute girl and two handsome guys who kept worrying about Prince. The other two handsome guys, were they gay perhaps? Hmm… so strange. She concentrated her attention to Prince again. They were right. He was the most handsome guy she had ever seen, to tell the truth. But to her own eyes, Naruto was still the best. Only if Naruto had answered her confession after Pain's attack, maybe she wouldn't be so reserved for him that she would reject all the other affections that she was getting. Just like when she was not yet wearing the cloak and covering her face, lots of guys in this place have told her that she was beautiful.

Hinata's face flushed in embarrassment at remembering the confessions and proposals of marriage she got at her first day at this world—_Second Life _is how the people here call this world—. She was glad that she had the hoddie to cover her flushed face.

Naruto… Hinata tried to stop thinking about Naruto, because unlike before, it now hurts a lot more to think about Naruto.

Then Hinata heard Lolidragon and Prince referring to her as 'he' and 'him' again. Her sweat dropped. She gave them her name. Couldn't they figure out that it's a girl's name? They are so strange…

…

…

…

Prince and Lolidragon got their mouths pacified as the match started. Hinata and Kenshin were both so fast! Prince felt proud. _'That's my knight in shining armour! Sorry Kenshin, my friend, but I'm betting for Hinata for today. Yea go Hinata!'_

Lolidragon became more amazed as the match progressed. Kenshin was at level 100, the strongest fighter they have in their guild, but this Hinata person, was starting to have the upperhand. Kenshin was starting to look exhausted.

As Hinata was taking the offence, using her bloodline to pinpoint Kenshi's chakra points and paralyse him, Hinata noticed with her Byakugan, that there was a blur of another person's chakra heading straight for her. She quickly blocked Kenshin's samurai with a kunai and she grabbed his shirt. With her feet firmly planted on the ground, she used Kenshin's momentum to throw him in the direction of the new attacker.

…

…

…

"!".

"Kenshin!"

"Hoeh noes!"

Everyone took a quick and shocked breath. One second, both fighters were sparring on their feet; the next, Kenshin was slammed to the now cracked wall, barely missing Arctic Fox.

"Arctic Fox, what the hell are you doing!" The members of the Infinite City guild wanted to know what was going on. But they were smart enough to know that Hinata slammed Kenshin because of Arctic Fox's interference.

"I couldn't help it." Arctic Fox said with not so much emotion. He was about 4-6 levels weaker than Kenshin, but he loves to spar, he loves to fight. And seeing this person, Hinata his name was, make trash of Kenshin, thrilled Arctic Fox to no end. '_Hinata would be a good sparring partner.'_

Arctic Fox assumed his fighting position.

"Don't do it! Hinata has already won against Kenshin!" Prince shouted to Arctic Fox. He felt so ashamed that his friends are treating Hinata—the one who saved him—like this. Hinata should be welcomed. He should not have to fight anyone just to prove himself. And Kenshin needs to be healed too. Maybe Prince should have said something earlier to prevent this. "Hinata!" Prince called out. He was about to declare that Hinata was the one who saved him to make everyone stop attacking him, but… as Prince called out to her, Hinata got distracted and she let her guard down. She almost got stabbed and sliced a few times.

Hinata flipped backwards a few times to create some distance between her and her current opponent. With the elegance that Hinata posses, she slowly stood up, and as she stood up, her cloak, her hat, her hoddie, her clothes, everything, started to slowly leave her body… piece by piece. It seemed her opponent managed to slice her clothes into pieces.

"Just as I thought…" Arctic Fox monotonously stated, adorning a calm face and looking cool. But, was that blood dripping from his nose? Oh, everyone who was staring at Hinata right at that moment have blood dripping from their noses, even the girls!

"Because I defeated you, you are now my sparring partner and my girlfriend." Arctic Fox declared, his blood still not stopping from pouring out of his nose, what with that milky, smooth skin, shapely, toned legs, small curvy hips, BIG, bouncy boobies, full, kissable, pink lips, flushed cheeks, cute and elegant nose, adorable moon-like eyes with lovely eyebrows, and long, flowing, midnight blue hair. _Such a goddess, score for Arctic Fox._ Perverted bastard!

…

…

…

AN: College is super duper difficult D:

Uh, I'm having a mental block with my other stories, but I'm still trying to look for inspirations for them! Ye! :D

I hope you enjoyed this story! :D


End file.
